Walking Laura Home
by LovetoRead613
Summary: What Almanzo was thinking when he walked Laura home.
1. Chapter 1

_This is from the seventh book __Little Town on the Prairie__ in the chapter 'School Time Begins Again'_

_These are Almanzo's thoughts when he walks Laura home for the first time (and the few times after that)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the brilliant author Laura Ingalls Wilder_

Ever since people started talking about these revival meetings one question has remained in my mind. Something I just cannot seem to shake. _Should I ask to walk Laura home?_ I have thought about her quite a bit since I gave her that ride to school. I cannot seem to stop thinking about her. Every time I have seen her she seems more than just Mr. Ingalls' daughter and more like someone I could possibly want to know better. I watched her as she nearly spelled down the entire town, watched her as her eyes seemed to sparkle when she watched all the different happenings at the schoolhouse, I even could not help myself from watching her when Cap and the other boys tried to take Laura and some other girls on a sled down Main Street. She always seems so bright and cheerful, always ready to laugh. There seems to be so much intelligence behind those eyes.

Now that I am at the revival meeting, I still cannot make up my mind. I would love to walk her home, but then that may cause trouble between me and Mr. Ingalls. It also lets all the others know that I am interested in Laura, at least enough to want to walk her home. Yet to have another opportunity to talk with her is too great an opportunity to just let pass by. I will, I will ask if I can walk her home. Forget everyone else; I want to know more about her. I told myself that there would be a next time for us, and this is that next time.

I hear Reverend Brown shouting something, but now that I have made up my mind all I can think about is him finishing so I can talk to Laura. I don't want to miss her and her family leaving. Perhaps I should make my way to the door so that I won't miss them when they leave. I know Mr. Ingalls does not like these types of sermons so I know they will be leaving right away.

I see her! The family is making their way around the folks rushing towards Reverend Brown. Do I call out her name or should I be more bold and take her arm? No, too bold will scare her, I'll just ask to see her home.

_May I see you home?_

She seemed so surprised. I wonder if she did not see me before? I thought she had, but maybe she was thinking of other things. She did not say no, so I guess I can safely assume she means I can.

She seems almost nervous. She did not seem this way when spelling down nearly the entire town. I hope that _I _don't make her nervous. Perhaps I should start the conversation? Maybe she is simply waiting for me to explain why I would want to walk her home. I spent so much time worrying about asking her or not, that now I don't know what to say to her!

_Anyway, there's no blizzard_

The weather? She brings up the weather? Although that is better than saying nothing like me.

_No. This is a nice winter, not much like the Hard Winter._

Well that wasn't much of a conversation, and now I have run out of time to say anything! We're at her door and I didn't say much at all!

_Well. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow night._

Right, tomorrow, I'll be able to try this again tomorrow!

_Good night._

Well that did not go terribly at least. Mr. Ingalls did not stop me from walking Laura home and Laura did not say no. I just have to think of something to say to her next time so that I can learn more about her. I do want to learn more about you Laura Elizabeth Ingalls, for you are a person who has truly captured my interest in a way that has never happened before.

_Thoughts, critiques, questions, requests….please let me know._

_I'll try to get the next chapter up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_This is from the seventh book __Little Town on the Prairie__ in the chapter 'School Time Begins Again'_

_These are Almanzo's thoughts when he walks Laura home for the first time (and the few times after that)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the brilliant author Laura Ingalls Wilder_

It is a good thing I am not here to listen to Reverend Brown drone on and on about how we all need to save our souls from the sin that is all around us. I only want him to finish so I can find Laura and ask to walk her home again. I do hope she says yes and was not too upset about our lack of conversation last night. I know what I want to talk about this time. This time I will not let the silence go on. I'll start a conversation. Now that I know that I want to ask to walk her home I have been thinking of different things we can discuss. Should I start with school or all the events from this past winter? I could talk about The New England Supper we had back on Thanksgiving, or should I talk about Mr. Ingalls when he dressed as a Blackie….No, I want to know more about her so I'll start with a few things about myself to make her feel more comfortable and then ask her about herself. I am not sure why, but I really want to know more about Laura. Ever since that buggy ride I just have to know more about her!

Finally, Reverend Brown is done! Honestly, I do not understand what most people find so wonderful about Reverend Brown. He is a nice enough person, however his sermons seem more about saving your soul then about treating others with respect. That and his horrible grammar! Eliza Jane would be grinding her teeth if she could hear him. Then with all the shouting he does….not what I prefer, but to each his own I suppose.

I see Mr. Ingalls standing up and starting to walk towards the door. There she is, walking so quietly behind Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls. I wonder why she is blushing? She looks so darling when she blushes though.

_May I see you home?_

_Yes._

Well lucky me! She started the conversation talking about herself! I did not even need to start talking about myself to get her feeling more comfortable. How interesting! I did not know she had come from Plum Creek, Minnesota; at least that she lived there for a time. Not very close to Spring Valley, but neither is it that far. She seems interested in where I grew up, almost as much as I am interested in where she grew up. I wonder if that means anything…

Time seems to fly when we are together! What normally is a long and boring walk with only Royal for company seems to go by so quickly when talking with Laura. She is fascinating! She really knows how to hold your attention. The way her eyes start to twinkle when she is having a good time or making light of a situation…..

_Good night._

What a wonderful night! I am actually looking forward to Reverend Brown's sermon tomorrow simply because it means I will get to spend more time with Laura and get to walk her home again. The Ingalls do not seem to mind that I am walking their daughter home; I hope that means they trust me with their daughter. Tomorrow cannot come soon enough for me!

_Thoughts, critiques, questions, requests….please let me know._

_I'll try to get the next chapter up soon_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is from the seventh book __Little Town on the Prairie__ in the chapter 'The School Exhibition'_

_These are Almanzo's thoughts when he walks Laura home for the last time in this book._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the brilliant author Laura Ingalls Wilder_

Wonderful! She was absolutely wonderful! The way she presented herself was astounding. To be able to get up in front of the whole town and give such a presentation about our history is something I do not think I could ever do. Now with the whole town watching her I hope she will still want to walk home with me. I know I never did anything so impressive before. I am a simple homesteader. I can only hope that nobody else tries to walk her home. She may accept not realizing that I only want her walking home with me…at least for now. Every time we talk I want to spend more and more time with her. It never seems to be enough….

I wonder if I offer her something she cannot refuse then she will start to understand that I like spending time with her. I find her fascinating and I want to continue spending time with her, just the two of us. Now that I think about it, that time I gave her a ride with Prince and Lady she seemed enthralled by them. I am making a cutter…I wonder if she would want a ride in it once I am finished? It does not hurt to ask, if she says yes then I get to spend more time alone with her, if she says no then I know to stop walking her home because she does not want to be around me or spend any more time with me.

Mr. Owen dismissed everyone but now I cannot seem to find the Ingalls. I was watching them so carefully before and now with everyone standing up I cannot see. I'll just make my way over to the door so I won't miss them…..Oh, there they are! She's struggling with her coat, I should help her, and Mr. Ingalls has his hands full helping Mrs. Ingalls.

_Good evening, Mr. Ingalls._

She looks rather surprised to see me. I hope that does not mean she does not want me here or that she did not want my assistance with her coat.

It is such a crush getting out of the church. She is so small; I do not want her getting hurt by all the people trying to leave at the same time as us. Once we are outside I will start a conversation. It is nearly impossible to hear anything in here anyway.

Oh stupid me! I never even asked if she wanted me to walk her home!

_I guess I ought to have asked you if I may see you home._

_Yes, but anyway, you are._

_It was such a tussle, getting out of that crowd._

Should I ask now? I suppose it does not hurt to ask.

_May I see you home?_

She has such a beautiful laugh. So light and happy.

_Yes. Are your horses tied on Main Street?_

My horses? Should I take that as a sign to ask her about going sleigh riding with me? Alright Almanzo, tell her about the cutter….if she looks excited then ask if not move on to something else you can talk about.

_No, I left them blanketed on the south side of the church, out of the wind. I am making a cutter._

Please look interested….YES! She looks so hopeful…I don't want to assume anything. I'll keep talking about sleighing and see if she keeps that look on her face.

_If this snow holds, there ought to be some good sleighing. It looks like we're going to get another mild winter._

_Yes, it does, doesn't it._

_It takes some little time to build just right, and then I'm going to paint it, two coats. It won't be ready to take out till some time after Christmas._

Just ask her….

_Do you like to go sleighing?_

_I don't know, I never went._

Please say yes!

_But I'm sure I would like to._

She said she wanted to go sleighing with me! She is either really excited to ride behind my horses, although who wouldn't be, Lady and Prince are truly the best of horses, or she actually likes being in my company as much as I like being in hers.

Well we are almost at her door, I'll have to ask quickly or else I don't know when I will get another chance like this.

_Well, I'll come around some time in January and maybe you'd like to go for a little spin and see how you like it. Some Saturday, say? Would that suit you?_

_Yes. Oh _yes_! Thank you._

_All right, then I'll be around, in a couple of weeks if this weather holds._

What a wonderful night! She said yes! I'll have to finish the cutter a little faster than I expected to, but it will be worth it. Just thinking about spending all that time with her makes me want to shout with joy! All that time, just the two of us. Now I will be able to learn as much as I want about her and share my childhood stories with her.

I cannot believe how lucky I am. A few late nights ought to put me on track to be done in a few weeks…Until then Laura…..until then.

_Thoughts, critiques, questions, requests….please let me know._

_Since nobody else does anything from the books themselves I thought I would, I hope you enjoyed my way of writing Almanzo's thoughts. If you don't like how I write then write your own, it's better than only wishing I would change how I write._

_Thank you to everyone who did comment, I really appreciate it! _


End file.
